Familiar Faces
by ReadingIsAwesome12
Summary: After ten long years, Day and June meet again. Takes place right after Champion's epilogue. First fan fiction. MOST LIKELY WILL BE MORE INTERESTING THAN THIS SUMMARY (I'm terrible at them).
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, first fanfiction here, so please no explosions. Need reviews, have more to the story, but will not post until demanded by the people.**

**June**

"Hi," he says. "I'm Daniel."

"Hi," I reply. "I'm June."

Eden walks up and we head to the train station. Silence fills the air as I slowly let the news sink in: Day, or Daniel, is back. After ten long years, _he's back_. He might not be the same, but I'm really close to tears at the thought of being able to rejoin, reconnect, and I'm hoping to do it without him remembering the pain and loss I've put him through.

**Daniel**

_June._ Her name sits in my mind - a name I'm sure that I know somewhere. _Damn it._ I don't know what exactly I've lost, but I think that it has something to do with her. Well, her and that vague, empty feeling in my chest - the part of me that I think is missing. I can't believe it. Everything is in a crystal clear vault inside my brain, but I don't have a goddy clue as to where the key is. So incredibly frustrating.

Anyway, we make it to the front of Tess's apartment building before I break the silence. "So, how do you know Tess?"

For a moment, June looks startled. As if she was surprised that I didn't know the answer. Regaining her composure, she simply states "We me a little over twelve years ago by a Skiz fight, and we kept in touch since then."

I nod, though I don't think she's telling me everything about it. I can't press her, though – she seems really sensitive there. Or maybe I don't want to press her about it. For some reason, I feel drawn to her like a moth to a light. Something about her seems…familiar. Like I know her, have known her before Antarctica. I sigh in defeat. _My goddy mind won't tell me anything,_ I think sadly. I'll have to give it time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again, this is my first fan fiction so please rate! I know it's boring right now, but I have more exciting pieces waiting to be posted but I won't unless you guys demand it.**

**June**

The instant I mention the Skiz fight, I regret it. After all, it was only a few days after that I got his mother killed by Thomas and Commander Jameson…

_Stop it, _I scold myself._ None of that will help me right now._

I lapse into silence as we head up and are greeted by Tess and Pascao at the door. "Happy birthday, June."

Daniel looks up. "It's your birthday? Happy birthday, then."

I wince. Even if he doesn't know me anymore, that was still a cold blow to my sore heart._ He really doesn't remember me…_

Tess ushers us into her small but homey apartment. She disappears into the kitchen while Pascao chats with us. "So, how's it going guys…and girls," he adds hastily when I glared at him. Smiling, I gave him a sarcastic nod of approval.

"It's been incredible," Eden bubbles. "I've learned so much in Ross City." He nudged his brother, who piped up with "I'm great, thanks. What about you, June?"

They all turn to look at me. Blushing, I mumble "I'm good, thanks for asking, Day." Then I rush to the kitchen hoping that nobody noticed my slip. I called him Day instead of Daniel, like I should have.

**Daniel**

She called me Day.

The only people who call me Day are people who knew me as Day almost twelve years ago…and didn't keep in contact with me when I went to Antarctica with Eden.

That's it. I'm sure. I know…well, _knew_ her before Ross City. But then, how did I not remember her? She isn't someone who is forgotten easily.

Right now everything is really confusing to me. _Stupid brain,_ I mentally scream. _Why can't I remember? Think, Daniel, think…_

Meanwhile, Tess is calling us to the dining table. The food is amazing, but I can't fully enjoy it. Part of my mind is watching June, how she looks away from me when I meet her eyes, how she blushes when I stare at her, how tense she seems in general. I want to go to her and wrap an arm around her, but I stop myself before I actually do. _For the love of fried dough, I'm not even sure if I knew her before meeting her before today. She could be a total stranger._ Yet I know she isn't. _Maybe I should ask her…_No. I will not press her for information. Distracted, I tried to turn back to my dinner.


End file.
